Queen of Blades
by Dorin
Summary: From the vastness of space comes a new and dangerous enemy to threaten the Sailor Senshi, and Ranma Saotome to the core of their sanity. A Fukufic, SM-Ranma1/2-StarCraft x-over Not Ranma-Akane


Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media; Starcraft is the property of Blizzard Entertainment and it's owners, etc. Sailor Moon is also the property of other people, not me.

Author's foreward: This is another idea knocking around in my head for sometime. Originally a Ranma-StarCraft x-over. However, upon thinking matters through, this might well turn into an SM-x-over as well. So, fukufic? I guess so. We'll see how well that combination works. Normally I avoid writing three-part or more cross-overs because there can be much to keep track of. However, we shall see.

In my usual fashion, I am going to smash a round-peg through a square-hole with a large hammer if I have to. I hope not to smash canon too much, but if pieces have to be ground down and changed to fit into the greater puzzle, they shall be done so.

With that warning in mind, I'll present the most glaring changes. The SC timeline has been scrapped, quite harshly. Contact between the Protoss and Zerg has been thrown ahead centuries. Terran heroes are highly unlikely to make an apperance in this one, sorry. However, Protoss and Zerg heroes (what of them the Zerg actually have ie, big brainbugs) are going to feature prominently in this one. Humanity is doomed, hence the Senshi.

Ranma 1/2, post wedding, not sure how far. I might rework that angle slightly to compensate for some things, we'll see how that works out.

Sailor Moon, I have no earthly idea. My knowledge of that beyond the most glarring generalities is quite limited. I may just well go with the common post-Galaxia angle to keep from running into problems with possible emerging enemies, we shall see.

I hope seriously to avoid fanon from both Ranma and Sailor Moon, if you see me drifting in that way, let me know. Otherwise, please comment where you think I need improvement. I'll probably throw in more to this opening later, when I get a feel for the waters.

Thanks for your time in reading this.

8-1-10 note: Wow, two years since I touched this project...where does the time go. Sorry for the long delay guys, been a busy set of time. I've gone back and made some corrections to the grammar and spelling, haven't changed anything really except redoing the line breaks. Working on the second chapter and hoping to finish it by the end of the week. I'm going to try and get back into writing, and doing it with dedication.

* * *

The vast depths of space: dark, cold, and empty. The eternal void through which the celestial bodies floated in precise patterns of mathematical precision. Long had humanity envisioned that amongst the infinite stars life must exist, even if it were no more advanced than single-celled bacteria. Their visions were correct, horrifically so. From the blackness they had crept silently into the solar system, undetected by scientific instrumentality.

On the fiery rock of Io they had touched down, using the planetoid as a base to build their strength. Upon the face of its surface, a horrid intelligence was taking the first 'breaths' of its life. Across the vast distances of space, its mind was touched, caressed, by a timeless entity and the beginnings of its purpose were made clear.

_Awaken my child..._

The entity stirred in reply, becoming aware and cognizant. Its identity taking shape in crystal clarity as information was fed to it. Incredible depths of information passing along in only seconds. An education that would take centuries for the mortal mind to grasp, coming rapid-fire.

_Know that I am the Overmind, the eternal will of the Swarm, and that you have been created to serve me._

Image upon image, memory upon memory. A vast swath of biological life forms stretched upon countless worlds. All lead by a collective oligarchy, and driven by a singular intelligence comprised of both one voice and many.

_By now you have noticed that the connection to your brethren has been severed, that you are alone in the great collective of my cerebrates._

_Fear not, for this is not a flaw of your spawning, but intent of design. _

_We find ourselves at war with the greatest species in all of Creation. The Protoss._

More images, far more recent. The overpowering technology of the telepathic race. Great lances of energy destroying entire worlds, obliterating all life upon their surface. Leaving them barren and desolate for centuries or even millennia to come. Battles, engagements, encounters.

_The clash with our brothers, fellow creations of our mutual parents, the Xel'Naga has been a force of inevitability since the dawn of our existence. They shall be made to join us, their might combined with our own…_

Tremors of...ecstasy? The young cerebrate was filled with the jubilation of its Father's desires. The purpose of existence, seeing the fulfillment of the Overmind's goals, was all.

_And then, we shall be perfect._

_Yet, until that moment is achieved, we must adapt and counter the advantages the Protoss hold. Our conflict must not end in stalemate, but in conquest. _

_I admit to underestimating their power. Their might is far greater than even I envisioned. Which makes our ultimate goal of achieving perfection of form all the grander._

_To this moment, we are delayed. The Protoss, in their brilliance have found a means of disrupting the great psionic link which binds all of the lower forms of life in the Swarm to their cerebrate's will. My great host of broods has fallen upon themselves in mindless rampage, thus halting our advance through the reaches of space._

_However, you shall not be given to despair. The Protoss think themselves invincible with this technology, but I have learned its limits. It cannot severe the link my cerebrates hold with me, thus our collective knowledge and wisdom remains intact. Together, even the mighty Protoss are no match for the abilities and experience of your brothers._

_This psionic-disrupter also has a limited range of effectiveness, beyond which the broods function, as they should. With this knowledge, I have scattered the broods across the stars. If the Protoss think themselves capable of hunting us world by world, then their pride is by far more overweening than I imagined._

_While my great host pulls the Protoss across the stars in a vain hope of striking a lethal blow against us, your purpose is singular and unique. For here, in this system, lies a species known as Humans._

_They are technologically inferior to the Protoss, and evolutionarily backwards. Yet, they have their uses._

_Earth, the world upon which they rest, and this solar system as a whole, are rich in locations for seeding with spores and fueling the growth of the Swarm. Few places are so promising as this. _

_And while the Humans lack any impressive gifts, even they have their uses for my goals._

_Their genetic code is undeveloped, but with the proper evolution they could easily rival the Protoss in telepathic and physical might. Perhaps, with the proper manipulation they might service the Swarm in ways no species I have incorporated into our number since we were brought out of our infancy._

_That is your purpose. To lay the seeds of expansion for your brood, and others I may create in time. Journey to Earth and take specimens, break down their primitive components and see of what use they may be. Somewhere on this world, I am certain you will find a being that may yet become the greatest of my agents._

_Follow my will, fear not Death. For should your flesh ever fail, that flesh shall be made anew. This is my covenant with all my cerebrates. All that you are lies wholly within me._

_Accomplish my goals, and I shall set you amongst the greatest of my cerebrates. Acquire for me a means of negating the Protoss' psionic disruption, and pushing for our final victory. _

_This is my will. See it done._

* * *

Protoss Expeditionary Task Force

Command: Executor Tassadar

Location: Undisclosed

The great weapons of the fleet continued to pour out blue-white death upon the planet blow. The great plasma cannons of Gantrithor and her fleet mates made quick work of the Zerg hive-structures they had identified on this planet. The infestation was only recent and had little time to grow. The weapons of the fleet were more than enough to eradicate infestation in less than ten standard minutes. Not to take any chances, however, robotic probes were even now assuming carefully calculated positions in the atmosphere. Once the bombardment ceased and the fleet moved to a safe distance the explosives carried by each probe would be detonated simultaneously.

The planet would be cleansed by fire, the entire span of its dimensions made into an inhospitable husk. Nothing on the planet would survive. Even the Zerg, with their space-hardened carapaces would be incinerated. This world would be nothing more than a hot dust ball, its surface so much molten slag. Just like the others before it.

The pestilence that was the Zerg had to be cleansed; it was the will of the Conclave. Yet, even as it was his directive, Tassadar took no comfort in the supposed holiness of his work. Perhaps it was easy for the leaders sitting on the Conclave to pass judgment on the innocent worlds they were putting to the torch. None of them had to stand witness to the action. For the Templar under his command, it was an act of greater good. They made their prayers to the gods for the teaming life they were destroying, but it had to be so lest the Zerg spread farther.

For Tassadar, it was the burden of duty compounded by the weight of others not wishing to dirty their hands. He felt unclean performing these actions. There was surely a better way to go about combating the strange swarm of things that needed to be destroyed. He was fully committed to the task, in that regard alone.

He had been witness to the actions of the Zerg. And not just the lab reports from the scientists, but the very real and horrifying truth of these things. They were a plague, a mass of creatures dedicated to the singular task of destroying all in their path. The hives invested and spread across the surface of a planet, consuming all resources and either assimilating or destroying all life. It was a horror to behold, for certain. They needed to be stopped, no doubt.

Yet, condemning and burning vibrant worlds into little more than lifeless husks was no better than letting the Zerg run amok. What purpose did it serve to hunt down and destroy these places? The Conclave seemed to be under the impression that a dozen or so worlds wiped clean would simply halt the invaders in their tracks. A few weeks time, and the whole matter would resolve itself.

Tassadar's instincts told him otherwise. There was more at work here than a collective hive mind driving the Zerg to expand, colonize, and expand again. He just couldn't be sure what. This trail of destruction was far too easy. Oh, there was no doubt the psi-disrupter was making the job much easier than it would otherwise be, but something…

He paused in his brooding as the communication went out from his other ships in orbit several thousand kilometers away. The bombardment was finished, it was time to begin moving the great ships out of range and moving to the next target the scouts had identified. Soon, this world would be dead. None of its animal life the wiser to their fate. It was a sin, he was sure, to so callously destroy life, but what could he do?

* * *

It was nighttime over the Tokyo skyline. Across the city, and Japan itself, people were settled in their beds. Safe and comfortable for another night of rest only to face the trials of modern-life once again come the dawn. Things were so hectic in the new century, but such was the rule. There was no combating what society had been complacent in creating.

The stars weren't very vibrant over the Cherry Hill Shrine, thanks to the city lights. Even this far removed from the urban sprawl they were still so intense the little motes of light were slightly dulled by a thick blanket of streetlights and other things.

Rei had settled in to try and enjoy the bliss of sleep. The irritating blonde has caused another eruption of Mt. Hino, but when was that new? It was difficult to reconcile the sheltered klutz of today would one day become a queen who would rival her past-birth-mother in grandeur and talent.

That brought up a snort, yeah right. Probably be the same snotty brat she always was. There was no hand on this planet, mortal or divine that would ever shape Usagi Tsukino into the regal image of Queen Serenity. She could care less what anyone else had to say on the matter. Some things would simply not change.

With a huff, she rolled over and looked out the window. Thinking about the crybaby would just get her upset all over again. The afternoon was simply not been good for Rei's blood pressure, but then was it ever? Usagi had to hog the latest game the arcade had imported, ironically something to the effect of Sailor Moon and the Senshi, Love and Justice Chronicles. It was corny, but somewhat flattering.

Or all the other senshi liked to think that way, the world recognizing their efforts. Although it wouldn't hurt if they got a piece of the action for their troubles. Didn't see anyone from the game companies, or the food companies, or any other of the multitude of corporate logos cashing in on the Sailor Senshi asking permission to use their trademark. They really ought to copyright it.

However, that wasn't what had set Rei off. No, it had been Usagi's fault completely. Not thirty seconds into the game, the blonde had started whining about her character design! Someone had taken the trouble to try and recreate her in exact detail and she was crying over it!

"My hips aren't that big!…AHH! My thighs aren't that thick!…WAAA! I'm not that short anymore!"

And that wasn't the end of it, oh no. Rather than exercise her right to not play the game, she had to become engrossed in the thing. Every ten seconds she was screaming and bawling about how hard the thing was. So much for that supposed maturity she was gaining through all the evil smashing.

The afternoon was further spoiled when the parlor upstairs ran out of chocolate syrup just as they were making orders, and Usagi went into a pouty fit. Rei became so frazzled by the ordeal she'd given up her order to her whining princess. Which was promptly swallowed near bowl and all by the black hole that was Odango-atama. Not that it solved the problem; the pouting was just turned down a notch.

All in all, this was just an excuse to put the blame of her frustration on someone else. The truth was far less substantial in form. A dark foreboding had been sneaking up her spine the last few days. She couldn't be sure what was causing the tension, but Rei had learned to trust her intuition. Rarely was she wrong about trouble.

It was just infuriating to not know. What was it causing it this? There was no sign of evil they were aware of. No signs of some life-draining demon or world-conquering entities. The danger didn't leave Rei, however. It just became worse as time went on. Like an itch that formed just where you couldn't quite reach it, more annoying and prominent as the time passed.

This was the true reason she was becoming ever snappier at Usagi lately. Her friend was a constant source of frustration, but it was a form she could combat. Yell at, threaten, steal her ice cream, and whatever else it took to make Rei personally feel a little less stressed.

This new feeling was completely insubstantial. A wraith that lurked just out of sight. She knew it was there, getting closer and more real, but she couldn't identify it.

She let out a sigh and cast her eyes out the window. Hopefully she could find some sleep on the matter and this would go away. Her eyes looked out to the stars, beyond the moon, taking in the brighter ones. A pale yellow caught her eyes and she frowned in thought. That was Venus.

Wonder if she could make out Mars, her own planet of power. Her eyes cast about for the red 'star' that was her associated element. She found no sign of it in the sky, but she did notice a tiny speck of orange in the sky. Jupiter, Makoto's planet. She wanted to pout. Why couldn't she be blessed with the comfort of her own rock in the sky, rather than two of the others making up the Sensei's celestial associations?

A dark tingle crept up her spine and she shuddered. Her eyes glanced harder at Jupiter, as if it was the cause of her growing dread. That was impossible, right? Maybe she was just creeping herself out by worrying too hard.

The slightest hint of something alien touched her mind. It was nothing more than a whisper so faint she might have missed it had she not been paying attention. In that split second, she had the answer to what was troubling her this past week. It raised more questions about what it was, but now she knew.

She could not translate the thoughts to words, nor did she have enough information to begin guessing what their intent was. Still, the feelings possessing her in that instant sent cold chills up her spine and made her want to dive under the bed.

Something was coming…

* * *

"Ooo! A wedding!"

Usagi and Minako had been gushing from the moment Rei had informed them of her plans for the day. Being the granddaughter of a Shinto priest, and the eventual inheritor of the Hikawa Shrine, her duties as miko occasionally manifested in more than just tending her home. This current activity called for playing the second to her grandfather at a wedding in an entirely different district.

Not a problem in and of itself, although she would have preferred it be something else, at least it was a cheerful occasion. She could use some mirth in her life. A funeral would've been the last thing she needed given how frayed her nerves were feeling. Last night had taken some serious herbage in her tea to help her relax and finally sleep. Her terror only worse with the feeling of impending danger.

Yes, a wedding might just help her unwind a little. Her friends weren't in the loop yet on just how badly her intuition was screaming about trouble coming. They only knew she was getting bad vibes from something. The troubling impression she'd gotten only the previous evening hadn't been told to them. She was hoping to conduct a fire reading to get a better idea what was going on.

The reading was out of the question for a moment, however, as Grandpa announced he was going to oversee a wedding ceremony as a favor to an old friend. Rei didn't really want to go, but between the old man and her friends there was no getting out of it. He wanted her to 'help,' meaning she had to do all the menial and irritating chores of setting things up; while Usagi, Minako, and Makoto just wanted to gush at the bride.

Rei grinned quietly at a thought, however. It wasn't particularly nice of her, to dupe her friends like this, but what the hey? They wanted to go the wedding, but technically weren't invited. However, Grandpa was more then willing to help. Which was why the four, Ami figured it couldn't hurt to tag along for the experience, were currently in the bathroom undergoing 'purification' rituals. Essentially just showering and getting ready to fill in as assistant miko. They'd get to go the wedding, and Rei could delegate chores to lighten her workload. A win-win situation as she saw it.

While they slipped into what official robes she could offer up Rei stood guard with a broom. While it was certainly nice of the old man to let the others come along, she had no doubt he was eagerly hoping for a chance to peek. Did all old men get that dirty in their old age?

When Usagi came from the bathroom, she slipped on the smooth surface in her tabi covered feet landing butt first on the hardwood. Grandpa came from nowhere, offering to 'inspect' for injury. It started a cascade of events that left Rei with a twitch. While she did have a fiery temper, no doubt, she was rather collected most of the time; well except where it came to Usagi but people had to sympathize, didn't they?

It was going to be anything but boring this day. If only she knew just how much.

* * *

Over the course of the morning, Rei drew a conclusion based on her observations of the various people associated with the couple-to-be.

These people, were absolutely, one hundred percent, without a doubt…

Insane!

A conclusion that was likewise shared by her four companions of the core Sailor Senshi squad.

Oh, it had started out simply enough. The proprietor of the estate, one Soun Tendo, greeted Grandpa eagerly and told them to set up in the dojo. They were going about doing that, while Usagi, Minako, and Makoto were gushing for a chance to go see the bride. Otherwise things couldn't have seemed more normal.

When Tendo, looking very shifty, brought a cask into the dojo and set it on a back table, the situation changed dramatically. It was somewhere in the range of ten in the morning by now, with plans for long ceremonies up to the celebratory banquet around noon. Things were right on track while the Tendo patriarch set up, what Rei assumed to be, the large cask of sake that would be broken open by the bride and groom after the completion of their nuptials.

The vibes she was getting off the man were very suspicious though and it made her tense. Two older girls dressed in beautiful kimono, which set all the other Inners but Ami into more gushing, confronted the man on it. Rei decided it wasn't her business, and just went back to helping her grandfather with setting up and the beginning rituals of asking the kami and Ancestor spirits to protect and bless the buildings.

Things, from there, went from terse to worse.

The madness began with the father of the groom, two wedding guests, and from somewhere a redhead in a tuxedo, began battling over the wedding sake. The Inners only looked in absolute bewilderment, until some evil gnome-demon firmly attached itself to Makoto's chest.

"Woooo-momma! What a pair! You're so kind to let an old man drown out his sorrows in your lovely bosom"

Any and all attempts to remove the creature simply resulted in it seeming to teleport between the five girls. Not even Ami escaped a grope of both her chest and behind. Between their shrieks and terror of being molested, the battle went unheeded on the other side of the room. Many months of experience in bashing youma, daemons, and all other manner of evils had helped the Inners form a rather good working grasp of group strategy. It really wasn't helping them with this…thing!

Rei had taken up the shide wand in her fury to try and bat the creature away. All she managed was to smash Usagi in the face with the thing. The hentai-imp simply went from the Princess onto Rei for the…she'd lost count of the number of times.

"Ooo…so pert. So firm! You girls truly are healthy things! Oh, sake! This day just keeps getting better!"

Just as she was going to try impaling the thing with an overhead stab it bounced up, used the wand to swing himself behind Rei, and bounced off her back toward the other brawl. The unfortunate Princess of Mars lost her balance and crashed into her friends, knocking all for into a heap.

Grandpa, the entire time, stood behind the table he was using for the ritual with a rather jealous look on his face. Most certainly there was a big of anger over his grandchild being molested by some strange pervert but a greater sense of awe and envy.

_*Now why can't I get away with that?* _The poor man mused, as the chaos continued.

"Sake! It's mine!"

Happosai came out of nowhere; using Mousse's head as a springboard he snagged the cracked barrel of Nannichuan spring water and began to chug down the entire thing in seconds. When he came to the realization it was water, and he had bounced away from five hotties for it, he became angry.

"What gives? Soun I know they're kids, but splurge a little! This is no way to treat your master at his wedding!"

Four extremely furious curse victims then beset him upon; who tried to choke, ring, and otherwise pound the water out of him. Already ticked at being cheated of his alcohol, Happosai replied in a manner that he felt was justified by the lack of respect the ingrates were demonstrating.

He opened the proverbial barrel of whoop'ass and unleashed a barrage of his special Happodaikarin firecrackers. The resulting explosion nearly leveled the dojo, and knocked all four of the Jusenkyo victims half stupid.

It was into the scene of aftermath that Akane strode, and then broke down into tears. First Ranma refused to admit his feelings, then this! Unable to take anymore of it, she unleashed the full measure of her fury on Kuno and Happosai, who had taken the opportunity to try and 'plead' her marry them. Both went sailing over the skyline.

Tears still coursing down her face and feeling no less saddened and frustrated, she decided to voice her feelings, to everyone. She just couldn't stand anymore of this madness.

"I…I HATE YOU! ALL OF YOU!"

All commotion stopped in that instant. Everyone turned to look at the bride, who was the perfect antithesis of everything she was supposed to be on this day of days.

"You can't let me be happy! None of you! Daddy, you con me into this wedding, then lose the one thing I could give Ranma to show I love him! Uncle…no, Genma. You fat, stupid, selfish panda! You wanted this stupid wedding, you keep talking my spineless jellyfish of a father into forcing us together, and then you can't think of anyone but yourself, even when I'm about to do what YOU want!"

Both fathers, especially her own, wilted under the power of her glare. Genma was afraid she might just break his neck, and Soun had never heard such language come from his baby-girl's mouth. How could she say such untrue things about her father? It just broke a man's heart.

"You…tramps! Ranma's nothing but a prize to you! Not once do you stop and slow down to be friends with him! No, it's always 'I'm Ranma's fiancée!' Well he's not! He's mine! I'm the one he always spends time with! Who did he save from Saffron? Me! I'm the one who almost died because of your stupidity and selfishness!"

Shampoo just sneered, Ukyo was rather hurt as she had nothing to do with that whole incident and no one had bothered to ask her help in the first place.

"And you, Ranma! You dummy! You're just like your father! Selfish, stupid, and a coward! What did you say at Jusenkyo with me right there? The 'curse is part of me' you said! 'I stopped caring' you said! Then the first sign of a cure and you take off running for it! You can't even say you like me! You…I…I…

"I QUIT! This stupid engagement is off! All of you get the hell out of my house!

"Ranma, take your stupid father, and your worthless ass and go back home to your mother! You need her more than you need me, you gutless twelve year old!"

Finally, her anger began to flag, tears coming all the harder from her face. The rage finally died under the weight of her sorrow and could no longer shield her from the pain. Throwing away the bouquet she turned and fled for the house. Kasumi not far behind.

There was nothing but silence, well Kodachi completely ignored the tirade and soon have up looking for her Ranma-sama, and fled to go search for him abroad.

Everyone else was stunned.

The Inners, having collected themselves, were in shock. What happened to the dreamy celebration that was to take place? Where were all the cheer and happiness, the tears of joy and the sense of fulfillment in seeing the greatest blessing on the planet take place? Fainting grooms, wedding accidents, all of that they could expect and accept, but this? This was all entirely wrong.

Rei broke out of her stupor to clutch her head suddenly. A headache came on suddenly, sending tidal waves of sensation and pain crashing through her skull. Something was overpowering her senses in a way she'd never felt before. Plenty were the times in the presence of strong evil she got terrible chills and bad feelings, but this thing screaming at her now, was beyond them all.

She collapsed to her knee and instantly her friends surrounded her in worry. What on earth could cause the willful Sailor Mars to become so weak?

Ranma.

She had been the one to take the most punishment from Happosai's attack, a testament to the difference in stamina between her male and female forms. Somewhere in the depths of her daze, Akane's feelings if not her words crashed hard into the gates of something primal and untapped. A thing her mind had sealed, perhaps something sealed inside all human minds, in order to keep it contained. The conditions, whatever requirements they needed, were perfect.

The raw sense of despair from Akane blew them wide and unleashed a true horror upon the world. It rolled out as a mass of unrestrained raw power, with no sense of human conscious to control it. The only thing it met to give it guidance, was the full measure of human emotion, potent and seething in reply to the feelings it had received from someone very important to the heart of Ranma.

The redhead let out a yell. Then the world went to hell.

Everyone in the dojo, friend or foe alike, was blown against the walls of the structure. The Inners no different than anyone else. Her body took to its feet, and then simply acted. Ranma went straight ahead, plowing through the wall with all the ease of Ryoga. Anything in her way, she smashed through. There was no control, only the driving impulse to chaotically destroy. Anger and depression manifesting the most violent of human tendencies.

Rei clutched her head and whimpered as those feelings rolled off Ranma like a radar beacon and she a receiving tower. Every act of fresh power just caused more discomfort as she picked it up.

Yet, it became worse. Somehow her mind rode the waves of energy, her senses swept off far into space, or through some medium between she couldn't be sure which. What she did know was her mind touched upon the dark intelligence she had felt the previous night.

Their minds touched for a fleeting instant. Less than a second, but it was enough to make them mutually aware of one another. The contact broke as Ranma moved out of range, her power having been the carrier signal. Eyes snapping open, the Sailor of Mars gasped and sat up.

She looked right into the blue eyes of her princess and spoke with firm resolution that brooked no argument. "We have to go after her. Now! If we don't stop her and bring her down, something very bad is going to happen."

Despite the fear of that dire prediction, the slowly emerging leader that would be Neo-Queen Serenity took hold and stamped her questions. Many were the times she and her friends had put themselves into each other's hands in the face of death. Usagi knew more than anyone not to doubt Rei's instincts.

"Right, let's go." And virtually unnoticed, they went off after the rampaging Saotome.

Everyone else was still too in shock to move.

* * *

A seething brain-like mass, several meters in length, not yet a day old, shivered suddenly as the sensitive organelles in its structure picked up the powerful psionic signal coming from earth. For a moment it feared the Protoss were already here. It's mission not even yet started already doomed to failure? Io, the burning moon of Jupiter the Overmind had selected for their starting base, was only just beginning to develop the advanced hive structures needed to support a more massive colony. The detachment of units coming under the cerebrate's control was impressive, but not enough to stand up to the might of the Protoss.

It relaxed, however, when it felt some of the identity behind the signal. Not powerful or focused enough to be a Protoss. A moment was taken to process the brief the signal. The mind was inferior to its own, but held such power. Such potential. That the other was aware of the cerebrate was a concern, but not much of one.

The decision was quick to make. A detachment of its units were quickly rounded up and ordered into space. While the human psion was casting off so much power, it was the perfect time to strike. Another opportunity to locate and capture the being might not come for sometime. While it was being careless, was the perfect time to act.

With any fortune, the mission would be complete with incredible speed. The cerebrate could begin breaking down a powerful specimen and seeing how its genome might aid the Swarm. The ability to augment and improve the various strains under its control would make the conquest of this star system that much easier.

The near mindless insects that were the vast bulk of the Zerg were quick to begin assembling in their proper places. The ground units assembling in the bloated bodies of the Overlords that would carry them through the emptiness of space, while the airborne mutalisks and their various mutated strains lifted themselves through the heavy volcanic atmosphere, leading the way.


End file.
